Fall Of The Light
by YaoiLove101
Summary: ...I don't really know how to describe this. You'll just have to read and find out! Warnings: Yaoi and swearing! Rated M just to be on the safe side!
1. Melody And Satorious' Duel

GX – GX

Melody was sitting in Chazz's old room at the red dorm.

Amanda came in and saw her Aniki just sitting on the couch, looking in deep thought about something. "Hey Aniki! I know that face! What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about Satorious and that stupid 'Society of Light'." Melody replied.

"Yeah, I know! I think anyone who joins that stupid, stinking society has just got nothing better to do!" Amanda said, strongly.

"But Ama, I'm mostly concerned about the well-being of my brother." Melody said. "I'm glad that he's being so strong about this, but Satorious was his best friend."

"Best friends do not form secret organizations behind their best friend's back! Best friends do not use their best friends to get what they want! Friends are friends until the fucking end and- Holy Ra, I'm sounding like Tea. _Please_ hit me!" Amanda said, and Melody did so. "Thank you."

"Anytime! Now… I need to find a way to destroy Satorious so he'll stop hurting my brother!" Melody said.

"No!" Someone said from the doorway so Amanda and Melody looked to see Aster standing there.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Melody asked as she stood up. "Satorious is hurting you!"

"Look… Melody… I'm glad that you care about me, but I can't let you. Because…that… _thing_ is _not_ Satorious! He may look like Satorious, but he's not the Satorious I know!"

"Well, if he's not Satorious then why can't we just destroy whoever this is?"

"No!" Aster yelled. "Because if you destroy him, then you might destroy the real Satorious as well, and I won't allow that!"

"Wait a second…" Melody said as she walked over to him. "To you… he's not just a friend, is he?" She asked. "…You _love_ him!"

Suddenly, Amanda popped up wearing a white sheet that covered her whole body. "Look at me! I'm Satorious! Kiss me, my Asty flower! I know you love me! Now kiss me!" Amanda said, and looked like she was really about to kiss him when he pushed her away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Melody said.

"I'm not in love with him!" Aster said and walked out.

"…He's _totally_ love-smitten!" Amanda said.

From down the dirt path, Melody and Amanda heard Aster yell, "I'm not in love with him!"

"Anyways… if I can't destroy Satorious' double… I'll just have to beat him in a duel."

"But… Aniki… Satorious is supposedly-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Satori is supposed to be a great duelist, but I'm just gonna have to be better!" Melody said.

"Don't you mean Satori-_ous_?"

"That's what I said!"

"Whatever."

"So, that means that I have to challenge Satorious to a duel himself and beat him."

"B…But Aniki…"

-- That night --

"Aniki, are you alright? You're acting kinda crazy. What are you thinking?" Amanda asked as she and Melody hid in a bush in front of the white dorm.

"Yes, I'm fine. I know I'm crazy. And what I'm thinking is that I'm gonna get this double for hurting Aster!"

"So, how exactly do you plan on doing it, Aniki?"

"Simple! I'm going to in there and challenge this wannabe Satori to a duel!"

"You mean Satorious?"

"That's what I said!"

"Whatever." Amanda said. "I'm gonna give you one last warning though. Satorious has never lost a duel before!" She said.

"Well, he's going to tonight!" Melody said and ran into the white dorm where she saw everyone around Satorious who was sitting in a big chair (that was obviously white).

"Ah. Melody. How nice of you to decide to join the society willingly."

"What are you talking about? I'm here to take you out!"

"Then, why are you wearing that outfit?"

_'Maybe, in retrospect… wearing all white in a white dorm filled with white-obsessed people _wasn't_ the best idea.'_ Melody thought.

"Well, I'm glad you gave in willingly." Satorious said. "Unlike your brother. By the way… how is that little cutie? He'd look even _cuter_ in white though!"

"You think my brother is cute? Well, you can't have him! He belongs with the _real_ Satori!"

"Don't you mean Satorious?" Alexis asked.

"That's what I said!" Melody yelled, then mumbled under her breath, "Bitch!"

"Whatever." Satorious said. "So, why are you here then?"

"I'm here to take you out!" Melody said.

"You want to duel me? You _must_ be joking!" Satorious said. "Why don't you just duel our best? Chazz!"

"I'm not going to duel Chazz, I'm going to duel _you_!" Melody yelled. "I won't accept anyone else as my opponent!"

"Alright. Fine, but if you would be so kind as to promise me something?"

"What do you want, you cheeky bastard?!"

"If I win, you have to join the society."

"Fine! But if _I_ win, you have to give up this stupid society and stop being someone - or something - you're not!" Melody yelled.

"Fine!" Satorious said and the duel started.

-- About a half an hour later --

Melody came out and walked into the bushes to find not only Amanda there, but everyone else as well.

"Aniki, you're back! Did you win?" Amanda asked.

"No."

"Then _please_ tell me that that's the same outfit that you walked in with." Lily said.

"Yes."

"Oh good. Then, you're not possessed." Annie said.

"I don't know, Annie." Victoria said. "Her eyes do look a little dull."

"That's probably because of the shadow magic that I placed on her to protect her from the light's magic." Marik said.

"No." Victoria replied. "I've sensed shadow magic before, but this is different. I'm getting the same feeling from her as I got from my brother."

"Then maybe you're coming down with something?"

"He's right, Tory." Melody said. "I'm fine."

"Hm…? Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you." Victoria warned.

-- Inside the white dorm --

"Damn that Victoria! She'll ruin my plans! But I've got _just_ the person to deal with her! Bastion!" Satorious called, and Bastion walked up.

"Yes, Master Satorious?" Bastion asked.

"I need you to duel Victoria and take her out."

"Yes, Master." Bastion said, then walked out just as Satorious started laughing, evilly.

GX – GX

Well, that was the first chapter! Some parts are supposed to be funny, but if you don't find it funny then… alright. I guess you just don't get my humor.

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Victoria Joins The Society

GX – GX

Victoria woke up that night to the sound of two people talking. She got out of bed and creaked her door open to look and see Melody talking to Bastion. _'I knew it! She's in the society too!'_ She thought, angrily.

"Look…" Melody said. "I don't care what Master Satori said! I can handle Victoria on my own!"

"…Don't you mean Satori-_ous_?"

"That's what I said!"

"Whatever." Bastion replied. "Look. Just let me duel Victoria in the morning!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Melody said, and Bastion walked away.

-- The next morning --

Victoria was waiting outside with everyone else.

"Victoria, what exactly are we waiting for?" Jaden asked.

"Here he comes now!" Victoria said as she stood up.

"How did you know he was going to be here this morning?" Melody asked, but before Victoria could answer-

"Bastion!" Jaden yelled.

"I'm not here for you!" Bastion snapped. "I'm here for Victoria!"

"I _knew_ you would be! So, I came prepared!" Victoria said as she showed her duel disk which was on and ready with her deck inside it.

"Alright then let's go!" Bastion said.

"Duel!" They both yelled.

-- Near the end of the duel --

"Now! Dark Magician, fin-" Victoria yelled, but stopped herself when she had a brief flashback.

-- Flashback --

_"Bastie! You're the best big bwother in ze world!" A six year old Victoria said to an eight year old Bastion._

_Bastion chuckled and replied, "Well, you're the best little sister in the world." He said as he tickled her stomach, making her giggle._

_When he stopped, Victoria asked, "Promise me that we'll never, _ever_ fight, big bwother?"_

_"I promise, sis!" Bastion promised._

-- End flashback --

Victoria fell to her knees and said, "I…I can't do it."

"What?!" Everyone asked except for Melody and Bastion.

"I can't." Victoria said. "Possessed or not, he's still my brother and I can't fight with my brother."

"Victoria, I'm glad that you're true to your brother, but I think that he'll forgive you this time." Amanda said.

"You don't understand!" Victoria yelled. "None of you understand the position I'm in!"

"Aniki, we _do_ understand!" Lily said.

"Then, when one of you figures out a way for me to free him without fighting him, I'd absolutely _love_ to hear it!" Victoria yelled.

"Victoria!" Bastion yelled. "Does this mean that you're forfeiting the match?! Because then that means that you have to join the society as well!"

"What?!" Lily yelled. "She never agreed to that!"

"It's an unwritten rule." Melody said, and everyone looked at her and watched as she walked up to Bastion. "Thank you for your time, suckers!" She said and looked at Victoria whose clothes had gone white.

"Victoria was right! You _are_ part of the society!" Aster yelled.

"Yes, and now… so is Victoria." Melody said before walking off with Victoria and Bastion following right behind her.

GX – GX

More suspense! Please… I know it's _very_ short, but there's more so no complaining!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. The Real Satorious Is Back

GX – GX

"Very interesting deck." Satorious said as he was talking to Victoria. "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, huh? Aren't these the King of Game's cards?"

"Yes, but he gave them to me for… certain reasons." Victoria replied.

"What reasons?"

Before Victoria could answer, Melody walked into the room. "Forgive me, Master, but I need to give you a message."

"Yes?"

"Aster is here… to see you."

"Aster? Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him in!"

"Yes, Master." Melody said before leaving and bringing back Aster.

Victoria and Melody could both swear that they saw Satorious' eyes light up.

"Ah… Aster." Satorious said.

"Satorious! Let my sister and her friends go or I _will_ have to hurt you!" Aster yelled.

"You couldn't or _wouldn't_ do that, now would you, Asty?" Satorious asked. "I am your friend… your protector."

"You're not my friend when you possess my sister and her friends! Matter of fact, you're not my friend at all because you're _not_ the real Satorious!"

"Not the real Satorious?" Victoria asked. "What does he mean, Master?"

"Nothing." Satorious replied, a little too quickly. "He's delusional because the power of the darkness has gotten to him."

"I'm not fuckin' delusional!" Aster yelled. "I challenge you to a duel! Just you!"

"Yeah. That's what your sister said too and look what she ended up doing."

"I don't care! I _know_ I can beat you! For the _real_ Satorious' sake if nothing else!" Aster yelled.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over Melody that hadn't come over her since she had gotten possessed and she snapped out of it. "Ha! I _knew_ it! You _do_ love the real Satorious!"

"Huh?" Aster asked as he looked at her. "Uh, hey… how come you're not possessed anymore?" He asked, and Melody looked at what she was wearing before realizing what happened.

"It must have been the yaoiness of the moment. I guess yaoi is my anti-possession." Melody said with both a cute and idiot smile.

Aster sweat dropped. "Right…"

"So, why don't we just duel so you can get Satori back!"

"Satorious, you mean?"

"That's what I said!" Melody replied.

"Right… whatever." Aster said. "Fine! Let's get the real Satorious back!"

-- After the duel between Aster, Satorious, and Melody --

Aster and Melody had won the duel and the evil Satorious was forced to leave, along with all the evil light which brought everyone back to normal.

"Guys, wait!" Bastion said. "Victoria is still possessed for some strange reason."

Melody looked over at Satorious and Aster who were hugging while Satorious kept crying and saying he was sorry. "Let her look at that! Yaoi is what snapped _me_ outta it!" Melody said, and Bastion forced Victoria to look which snapped her out of it too.

"Aw!" Victoria cooed. "That's so adorable!" Then she looked down and saw what she the white outfit. "Aw man! I got sucked into this stupid thing too?!"

"Yes." Melody answered, then looked at Bastion and raised an eyebrow at him.

Bastion looked back and saw Melody looking at him like he was still crazy. "What?"

"Dude… you've gotta do something about that hair!"

GX – GX

So… what did everyone think? Was it good? …At all?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	4. The Party

GX – GX

That night, everyone was throwing a party to celebrate the 'Society of Light' being destroyed. Even Satorious was there now that he was back to normal and the fact that he was the happiest of all. Yet, he was still sad as he looked at everyone else as they enjoyed the party and he leaned against the wall in the background.

Then, Aster came up and stood next to him. "Hey… are you alright?"

"Both happy and sad."

"Why?"

"I'm happy that I'm not possessed anymore, but I'm also sad because I hurt you." Satorious said with his head bowed in shame.

"Hey… it's alright. You'll always be my best friend. No matter what. We're friends for life, and friends for real!"

"But Aster… you're more than just a friend to me. You're more like an adorable brother who's my responsibility to look out for and I failed you."

"No, you didn't." Aster protested. "It wasn't your fault! And you know… after all we've been through… am I _really_ only a brother to you?"

"Well… what else would you be?" Satorious asked, and suddenly, the whole room fell. The music stopped and everyone stared, open-mouthed, in shock at the couple. "What?"

"Nothing." Aster said, sadly with his head down and walked out.

Melody waited until the door was closed before saying something. "'What else would you be'?! He asks, 'Am I _really_ only a brother to you?', and you say, 'What else would you be'?!"

"What else was I supposed to say?" Satorious asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Amanda said. "Oh yeah, I do! How about… 'I love you, Aster! Not just in a brotherly way, but instead _true_ love.'?!"

"I can't say that. I might scare him." Satorious pointed out.

Victoria calmly walked up to Satorious, took out Dark Magician's staff, and lightly hit him on the head twice while saying, "No! No!"

"Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"Because, isn't it obvious?! The guy is in love with you, and you say you only love him like a fuckin' brother?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Victoria yelled as she shook him.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go talk to him if you stop trying to shake the life outta me!" Satorious yelled, and Victoria stopped, then whacked him over the head, twice. "Ow! I _said_ I would talk to him!"

"_Those_ were for possessing my brother and me!" Victoria said.

Satorious just got up and started walking over to the door.

"Yeah! Go Satori!" Melody said.

"You know… my name is Satori-_ous_, Melody."

"That's what I said!"

Satorious sweat dropped and walked out the door. He saw Aster sitting by the cliff. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously before walking over to Aster and sitting next to him. "…Aster?"

"Yes?"

"After you left… um… Victoria told me that… you were… in love with me, and… I just wanna know if that's true."

"What if I said it was?"

"I would say… I love you too, Aster."

"Huh? You do?" Aster asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes." Satorious replied as he stroked Aster's cheek with his thumb and looked deep into his ocean-colored eyes. "That is… if _you_ do."

Happy tears ran down Aster's face. "Yes! Yes, I do!" He said, and before he could control himself, he found himself kissing his long-time friend. Soon, he realized what he was doing and pulled away, blushing. "Sorry about that. Maybe that was a little too early?" Aster said, but then felt Satorious take his chin and kiss him back.

When the kiss ended, Aster had a goofy smiled on his face until he noticed everyone else looking at them.

"Woo-hoo! Go Asty and Satori!" Melody cheered.

"You mean Satori-_ous_?" _Everyone_ asked this time.

"That's what I-"

"You always say 'Satori'!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh… yeah, I _know_ that!" Melody said, and everyone anime fell. "…I killed them. …Oh wells! Might as well join the party!" She said before thinking hard about something stupid and anime falling herself.

GX – GX

-Rolling around on the floor, laughing- That was great! I loved writing this! I actually ended up finding some of my own jokes funny, and I hope ya'll did too!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
